Dinge, die nachts real sind
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Im fahlen Mondlicht entdeckte Draco etwas in Potters Augen. Etwas, wodurch er glaubte, den anderen zu verstehen und von ihm verstanden zu werden. Draco und Harry; Drama, H/C, Slash


**A./N. **

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! Nach sehr langer Zeit nun was Neues ... Ein großes Danke an meine Beta Cho17 für ihre Unterstützung. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt._

_x3_

**Summary**: Im fahlen Mondlicht entdeckte Draco etwas in Potters Augen. Etwas, wodurch er glaubte, den anderen zu verstehen und von ihm verstanden zu werden. (Draco und Harry; Drama, H/C, Slash)

**Dinge, die nachts real sind**

Draco war auf der Flucht gewesen. Auf der Flucht vor sich selbst. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, umgeben von Stille in seinem Bett zu liegen. Die Augen zu schließen und mit sich selbst allein sein zu müssen. Vielleicht war er zu seinem Feind geworden. Vielleicht war aber auch die Welt sein Feind geworden und er, er war einfach zu schwach.

Das Zimmer in den Kerkern Hogwarts' war dasselbe wie vor sieben Jahren. Die Vorhänge an seinem Bett hatten dasselbe Grün wie eh und je und die Schranktür knatschte noch immer. Und doch war so vieles anders geworden. Außer und auch innerhalb der dicken Schlossmauern. Und auch er selbst hatte sich verändert. Ob er ein anderer geworden war, wusste er nicht. Doch anders war er inzwischen auf jeden Fall.

Draco hatte Angst. Sie nagte in seiner Brust und in seinem Kopf hatte sich stete Unruhe eingenistet. Das nächtliche Umherstreifen in den Gängen der Schule war kein Entrinnen, doch es fühlte sich freier an, so als ob er irgendetwas voranbringen würde. Natürlich brachte er nichts voran, während er durch die dunkeln, stillen Gänge wanderte, doch das Denken fiel leichter und manchmal schaffte er es sogar, alle Gedanken loszulassen. Dann musterte er die Portraits an den Wänden, deren Bewohner schliefen, die Schatten, die das Mondlicht warf, und verweilte manchmal an den großen Fenstern und blickte hinaus auf den Nachthimmel und auf das Gelände, das menschenleer da lag.

Die Schlaflosigkeit hatte bereits dunkle Ringe unter seine Augen gezeichnet, doch schlafen wollte er nicht. Zu sehr fürchtete er den Moment, wenn er die Augen schloss und versuchen musste, sich aufzuräumen, um dem Schlaf Platz zu machen. Lieber irrte er ziellos durch das große Schloss, ohne zu wissen, wohin seine Beine ihn trugen.

So war er diese Nacht auf Potter getroffen. Mitten in einem dunkeln, abseits gelegenen Gang, jenseits der Wege, die tagsüber belebt waren. Draco hatte die fremde Präsenz gespürt, bevor er jemanden gesehen hatte. Und noch bevor er erkannt hatte, dass es Potter war, der da auf ihn zukam, hatte er gewusst, dass von der fremden Person keine Bedrohung ausging. Sie waren stehen geblieben, grußlos, hatten einander angeschaut. Und im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch ein hohes Bogenfenster fiel, entdeckte Draco etwas in Potters Augen. Etwas, wodurch er glaubte, den anderen zu verstehen und von ihm verstanden zu werden. Vielleicht hatten Potters Augen aber auch nur das widergespiegelt, was in seinen eigenen stand. Und noch während Draco darüber nachgedacht hatte, was es wohl war, was sie verband und was Feindseligkeiten in dieser Nacht verbot , schien Potter diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht haben. Vielleicht hatte er sich diese Fragen auch gar nicht gestellt, doch zumindest drehte er sich um und ging langsam wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Es war wie eine stumme Einladung und so war Draco ihm gefolgt.

Später, im Raum der Wünsche, in dem ein einfaches, mit weißen Laken bezogenes Bett erschienen war, hatten sie immer noch nicht gesprochen. Doch schon bald hatten stöhnende, ja verzweifelte Laute die Luft erfüllt. Das, was geschehen war, ließ sich mit dem Begriff Sex nur unzureichend fassen. Vielmehr war es der allzu lang unterdrückte Drang gewesen, fremde Körperwärme zu suchen, jedes kleine bisschen zu erhaschende Wärme. Jeder Flecken Haut war berührt worden, sie hatten sich aneinander gepresst, sich gehalten. Sie hatten das, was sie an Halt, Wärme und ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit bekommen konnten, begierig genommen. Draco war überrascht gewesen, dass er – ausgerechnet _er_ – offensichtlich noch in der Lage war, so etwas geben zu können. Und dann auch noch Potter. _Potter_.

Danach hatte er geweint. Vielleicht hatte er auch schon eher angefangen, er wusste es nicht. Aber dann hätte Potter es sicherlich bemerkt, doch der hatte nichts gesagt. Und so was hätte Potter sicherlich nicht unkommentiert gelassen. Draco hatte sich weggedreht und sein Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt. Und der dicke Stoff hatte seine Tränen lautlos aufgesogen.

Nun schlief Potter. Draco hörte die ruhigen tiefen Atemzüge und spürte Potters Körper an seinem. Schon im Schlaf hatte er sich in vertrauensvoller Art wieder an seinen Körper gedrängt. Klebrige Haut lag an klebriger Haut. Doch Draco war unwohl. Er fröstelte, zog die Decke fester um sich und rückte vorsichtig ein Stückchen weg. Gerne wäre er gegangen, doch er hätte nicht gewusst, wohin. Und hier zu liegen und Potters Atemzügen zu lauschen, war besser, als allein in sein Bett zurück zu kehren, wo die Angst auf ihn wartete.

Ob er geschlafen hatte, vermochte Draco nicht zu sagen, doch er war wach, als der Morgen graute. Und wie der Tag die Nacht vertrieb, da war Draco sich sicher, würde auch die seltsame Magie dieser Nacht vertrieben werden. Denn das Tageslicht beleuchtete die Unwirklichkeit der nächtlichen Welt. Tagsüber waren andere Dinge real als in der Nacht.

Als Potter begann, sich noch schlafend zu regen, verließ Draco vorsichtig das Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung, die unachtsam auf dem Boden gelandet war. In der Tür warf er noch einen Blick zurück. Potters dunkle Haare zerzaust auf dem weißen Kissen, der nackte Rücken, die sich unter der Haut abzeichnenden Schulterblätter. In dem Moment, als Potter seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen hob, blinzelte und sich verschlafen umschaute, zog Draco die Tür ins Schloss.

xXx

Was für ein Buch er da aus den langen Regalreihen der Bibliothek gegriffen hatte und nun aufgeschlagen vor sich liegen hatte, wusste Draco nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Er betrachte die Buchstaben, als wären sie unleserliche Runen und überlegte, was anders war. Irgendetwas war anders. Diese schreckliche Angst in seiner Brust, sie war noch da. Doch in seinem Kopf, da war etwas Neues. Das Wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der nachts von Schlaflosigkeit getrieben durch das Schloss strich. Dass dieser andere Potter war.

Ein Stuhl rückte und Draco sah auf. Jemand hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen. Potter. _„Ausgerechnet"_, dachte Draco ergeben und hoffte sehr, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe nichts über seine Gedanken verriet.

„Hallo Draco."

„Hallo Potter", antwortete er und war bemüht, seine Stimme so kühl und unbeteiligt wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

Potter zuckte ob der Nennung seines Nachnamens fast unmerklich zusammen, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder gefangen.

Unauffällig versuchte Draco, in den Augen des anderen das wiederzufinden, was er in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte. Er fand es nicht. Schnell schaute er woanders hin.

„Draco", setzte Potter sacht an.

Er versteifte sich, was Potter natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

„Draco, hör auf, mir etwas vorzumachen, irgendetwas ist los bei dir", ließ er nicht locker.

Ein trockenes Auflachen war die Antwort.

„Du musst mir nicht sagen, was los ist, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Potter und sah ein kleines bisschen traurig dabei aus.

Draco nickte brüsk. Der Junge, der ihm da gegenüber saß, war nicht mehr der selbe wie vergangene Nacht. Schwer schluckend erkannte er, dass nicht nur die Dinge nachts anders waren als am Tag. Offenbar auch die Menschen selbst.

Obwohl er wieder auf das Buch schaute, blieb Potter sitzen. Nein, ein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden, Potter war aufgestanden. Allerdings nur, um sich an Dracos Seite zu setzen, so dass kein Tisch mehr als Barriere fungieren konnte.

„Sieh mal, Draco", begann Potter nun in sachlichem Tonfall, „du hast Angst."

Draco zuckte zusammen, doch Potter sprach unbeachtet dessen weiter: „Ich habe auch Angst, Draco."

Dann herrschte Schweigen. Auch Potter schien inzwischen unangenehm berührt zu sein.

„Was ich nur sagen will, Draco. Ich weiß es."

Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist." Potter hielt kurz inne, dann fügte er zögerlich hinzu: „Ich verstehe dich, Draco."

Auch Potter wirkte nun verlegen. Trotzdem legte er seine Hand sanft auf Dracos Arm, so als fürchtete er, er wäre zerbrechlich.

„Das gestern Nacht ...", Potters Finger bewegten sich vorsichtig über den Stoff seines Hemdes, „das muss keine einmalige Sache gewesen sein."

Draco spürte die Verzweiflung in sich übermächtig werden, gleichzeitig einen Funken Wärme und vermutlich lag beides in seinem Blick, als er Potter nun ansah. Seine Augen wurden feucht, aber er würde nicht weinen, nicht hier in der Bibliothek, die in so hellem Tageslicht lag, dass der Staub sichtbar war.

Und Potter verstand. Er stand auf und ein kleines Lächeln lag um seine Mundwinkel, als er noch einmal Dracos Schulter drückte. Dann ging er und ließ Draco allein zurück.

**Ende**


End file.
